ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoka Kurakano
Momoka Kurakano is one of Haruhi Fujioka's fangirls and one of the three girls always shown in Haruhi's group. She is in Class 1-A, the same class with Haruhi, the Hitachiin twins and Renge Houshakuji and she is also Class Vice-president.. Appearance Momoka has long brown hair that has wavy bangs hanging over her eyebrows with two distinctive buns on either side of her head and large brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing the usual Ouran Academy uniform, but is sometimes seen in alternate outfits, such as when the Host Club goes to the beach and she is wearing a white bikini. Personality Momoka is an intelligent, organized and friendly girl who is the object of Kazukiyo Soga's affections. She is also class Vice-representative. She has an obvious crush on Haruhi as Momoka likes hearing Haruhi's stories about her mother and finds Haruhi cute when Haruhi compliments her. Plot Involvement Momoka is one of Haruhi's regular guests and is usually seen around her whenever Haruhi is entertaining; however, Momoka is the only one whose name is revealed in the anime. Momoka seems to be the leader of the group of three since she is always shown in front and she has the most speaking lines out of the three Haruhi fangirls. In fact, she talks to the Host Club more than any other customer. As the vice-representative of Class 1-A, Momoka tells Haruhi how things work at Ouran and what special traditions they follow along the way. She also constantly hugs Haruhi whenever they are in Music Room #3 . Her family owns a private ski resort, as seen in Chapter 60. Relationships Kazukiyo Soga In Ep 21 - Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin! it is revealed that Class President named Kazukiyo Soga, has a crush on Momoka and he wants to prove he's not a scaredy-cat so he can impress her at the Halloween event. Though his fears get the best of him, he lasts longer than Momoka, who's paired with Renge. Following the event, Momoka tells Kazukiyo that she's impressed by his chivalry and that she couldn't last as long as he did, causing him to blush. Kazukiyo knows she has a crush on Haruhi, whom they both believe to be a boy, and says that he is content to be her friend and get closer to her by being class reps together. In the last episode of the anime, they are seen dancing together at the school festival. In the manga, it is revealed that Kazukiyo eventually admits his feelings to Momoka at university. Haruhi Fujioka It is shown that she has romantic feelings for Haruhi throughout the series, examples being when she asks Haruhi to dance with her at the dance party or blushing when Haruhi calls her swimsuit cute. It is even obvious to Kazukiyo that Momoka has feelings for Haruhi. In the epilogue of the manga, Haruhi, now an Ouran University student, is shown studying with Kazukiyo and Momoka who are also law students, proving that their friendship continues even after high school. Although the two now know that Haruhi is a girl, they still call her "Haruhi-''kun''" out of habit. Kimiko Sakurazuka Momoka and Kimiko are best friends and are Haruhi's best customers. Kimiko is almost always shown with Momoka. The two win a special date with one host club member and, naturally, they choose Haruhi. By the conclusion of the manga, they are shown to be very accepting of Haruhi's cross-dressing, not knowing that she is really actually a girl as shown in the final chapter. Still, Haruhi is touched by their final messages to her. Trivia *Her name Momoka 'means "hundred" (百) ('momo) and "flower" (華) (ka). *Momoka actually debuted in the first chapter of the manga and appears in almost every chapter. *Momoka ranks third in Class 1-A, after Haruhi and Kazukiyo. *In the anime, Momoka and Kimiko are usually seen with a girl named Ruri Karasuma, being hosted by Haruhi. **However, in the manga, it is Renge who completes the customer trio more often than not. Gallery Kurakano.jpg Afunidaea.jpg|Class 1-A Vice President DS - Momoka 1.png|As she appears in the DS game Momoko as Haruhi's guest.jpg Haruhi's regular guests.jpg Theirfavehost.jpg Leaveusalone.jpg|Getting harassed at the beach. Tohruwmomoka.jpg|Kazukiyo dances with his crush Hisnobility.jpg|Momoka praises Kazukiyo for his bravery. the loyal three.png|With Haruhi's fans, Renge and Kimiko. kazu momo haru.JPG|The couple studies with Haruhi at Ouran University Momoka and kurakano.png|Momoka and Kimiko explain the school's Halloween traditions to Haruhi momoka in graphic novel.jpg|In the first graphic novel. momoka kimiko renge ski.JPG|The three cheer on Honey's skiing. Category:Characters Category:Anime Class 1A Category:Anime Female Characters Category:Manga Class 1A Category:Manga Female Characters Category:Dorama Characters